This invention relates to a postal stamp or generally a decal having a means by which a postal user can enter his destination identifier, for example, a zip code, on a specified location on a postal stamp which he has purchased from places where he usually gets his regular stamps or decals. This destination identifier will be read by an automated machine at the postal centers where mail is sorted and processed to its destination.
This postal stamp will thus enable the appropriate sorting machine of direct and fast routing of pieces of mail to the proper containers marked for those destinations. This automated reading procedure will speed-up the sorting process and eliminate the human sorter who has to read-in the destination identifier on each piece of mail by his own bare eyes and then punch-in the read zip-code by his fingers in a machine which collects the sorted mail, as being done at the present time.
This invention is not intended only for the typical governmental postal service, but for private and public organizations that handle parcel, package and fast mail delivery.
In addition, this invention is not limited to postal stamps but it is rather general in nature to include postal `decals` which can be used on larger packages and shipments. Relevant stamp inventions are given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,132,464 (Besaw); 3,774,758 (Sternberg); and 3,993,049 (Murphy et al).